


Hey Look Ma I Made It

by EveryDayBella



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BioSteel Camp, Jumping POVs, M/M, Setting Up, Tyler is a matchmaker, Tyler just wants all his friends to be happy, awkward boys in love, because i am a mess, depends who you ask, everyone loves dogs, or a meddler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: Dylan Strome and Connor McDavid are in love.But they won't admit it.Tyler Seguin and Jason "Daddy" Demers are going to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Ali because she deserves good things. (If this counts as a good thing.) And she loves Dylan Strome so it makes sense. Happy Birthday Ali!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Like yicks! I'll probably come through later and fix it more when I finish it.

**Hey Look Ma I Made It**

 

**Tyler Seguin**

 

Tyler loved the summer. Summer had been too long for the last several years, but that was okay, he and Jamie were going to fix that this season.

 

In the meantime he had fished, a lot, gone to the British Open, babysat Cracks daughter (and driven Jamie completely crazy in the process), spent time with his parents and sisters, and snuck out to Victoria to spend time with Jamie out of the way. It was finally getting to the point where training was kicking up in earnest and he was counting down the days till he returned to Dallas.

 

But first came the best part of his late summer plans. Biosteel Camp. It was something he always looked forward to. Getting real training started off on the right foot plus spending time with all the guys was an environment that he was made for. Sure he hadn’t been able to convince Jamie to come, again, but it was okay. Sweaty, shirtless snaps where a sure way to drive his boyfriend crazy.

 

Daddy came to town early and ended up crashing on his coach for a couple days before camp started. He was full of stories of Montreal where he’d been helping Jordie settle into a new place. Tyler enjoyed the company. It was rare the “Extra Benn Bros” got time to themselves without their better halves. Sometimes they just needed to complain about those weird Benn quirks.

 

One of the things that Tyler loved best about Camp, and that admittedly they’d only recently let him start doing but was still a point of pride, was mentoring the younger, coming up kids. He was really excited about it. Jamie had asked him at one point if was because of everything he went through his first few years in the league. Tyler didn’t think it was, but then maybe it was and he just didn’t realize it. He wouldn’t put it past him.

 

He certainly didn’t like the way he felt that little bit older every year so that wasn’t the reason.

 

Daddy was there when Tyler found out what camp rookie he was getting for the week.

 

“Dude, yes.” Daddy said with a grin. “He’s like really good, and he started showing it at the end of the season, but I think he might have a small block. You can help with that.”

 

“We haven’t played against him have we?”

 

“No. All the times we played you Dylan was down in Tucson.”

 

Tyler hummed appreciatively. The best he could remember about the kid was that he was picked in that ridiculously stacked draft with Connor McDavid.

 

He shrugged. “I can help with that. I mean look at what I did with Jamie.”

 

“I’m not sure that's a glowing accomplishment.”

 

“He can at least kinda do interviews now.”

 

“Don’t you reward with him with blow jobs? Or are you guys too mature for that now?”

 

Tyler hit him with one of the dumb throw pillows on his couch. Like anyone was too mature for blowjobs.

 

**Dylan Strome**

 

This had all been Connor ‘s idea. Dylan might have made a mistake.

 

“Hey, come to Biosteel with me.” he’d said. “It’ll be great” he’d said. “The Yotes will love it” he’d said.

 

And then he’d gotten paired with Tyler Seguin. And then it had rained the first day. And now he was cold and wet.

 

Dylan wasn’t complaining, persay. Adversary wasn’t the worst thing, but there was something to be said for uncomfortable.

 

“See, what did I tell you.” Connor threw his arm over Dylan’s shoulders, a smile on his lips and dark blond hair plastered to his head. “You’ll love it.”

 

“Yeah.” Dylan agreed slowly, trying to distract himself from the raindrops he could trace going down Connor’s chiseled cheeks. He couldn’t escape the feeling that he wanted to lick them away with his tongue, but he shoved the thought back into the drawer in a dark and musty corner of his mind. He could deal with it later. Or never as it usually turned out. “That’s what I’m thinking right now. Enjoyment.”

 

Connor laughed and it was infectious so Dylan found himself joining in. Connor looked so good. Flushed, golden, and happy. Dylan had been worried about his friend. Captain of the Oilers had been a bad look on him for most of the season, but the summer had helped reverse that a little. He looked great. Just great.

 

Just really good.

 

“Hey.” Tyler Seguin jogged over to them. He had apparently shed his shirt at some point and Dylan couldn’t help appracating the thick bands of tattoos that ran up his arms and scattered across his torso. Dylan and Mitchy had been talking about getting matching ones and looking at Seguin’s made that idea seem more appling. “We’re organizing a soccer game. You guys in?”

 

“Soccer?” Connor snickered. “What's that?”

 

“Shut up. I’ve lived in the US for a decade. It rubs off.”

 

“Oh it rubs off huh?”

 

Seguin looked deeply unimpressed for a moment. “Weak, McJesus. Weak.”

 

Connor chuckled and nodded. “We’re in.”

 

Referring to each other as a we was still natural it seemed. Dylan had no problem with that.

 

The game was fun. Dylan had been a little nervous about biosteel but Connor had talked him into it. To be honest he hadn’t had to work that hard. The fact that Daddy had become a staple around was also nice. By the time they all passed out on the grass, arms and legs stained green and breathing hard in the post rain humidity Dylan felt right at home.

 

Connor had bits of grass stuck in his golden hair. Dylan felt an urge to pick the strands out. He quickly swallowed and looked away.

 

“Daddy.” Seguin whined, waving his phone around. “Take a picture.”

 

“I am not helping you sext with Jamie. Gross.”

 

“It's not sexting. I just wanna remind him what he’s missing.”

 

“It's still gross Segs.”

 

“Is he always like that?” Dylan turned to Connor, a little apprehension in his voice. He was living with Tyler for the next week.

 

“Yeah.” Connor shrugged. “It gets worse the more people he’s around. I hear Jamie kinda levels him out though. He’s not that bad. Just give him a chance.”

 

“Um, Jamie huh?” Dylan grinned slowly, watching Connor’s eyes narrow in response. “Is that interest I hear in your tone. I saw that game last October. You guys got pretty cozy there.”

 

“Fuck off.” Connor shoved his shoulder and then they got in a minor, giggly wrestling match. It only ended when Conner pinned him down by straddling his waist and holding his shoulders. Dylan was caught up for a moment in the heavy feeling of Connor over him and how close they were. It would take a second, a subtle twist and they would be closer than they had ever been.

 

Maybe…

 

Just maybe…

 

“Hey, Stromer, be careful with the leagues star there. We wouldn’t wanna get in trouble.”

 

Its laughed off. Connor gets up, offers him a hand to help him up. Dylan takes it imagining he’s making up the tingle in his arm he feels with Connor’s hand in his.

 

**Tyler Seguin**

 

“Was that?” Tyler asked, pointing to where Dylan Strome and Connor McDavid had been frolicking in the grass.

 

“The same shit you and Jamie used to pull?” Daddy snorted. “Yeah.”

 

“You don’t think?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“How can we know for sure?”

 

Daddy was quiet for a moment then snapped his fingers. “I might have a source.”

 

**Mitch Marner**

 

Mitch Marner was having a perfectly fine afternoon. He was so close to having Auston convinced they needed a dog. At this point all he had to do was find the dog, maybe a puppy with a big soft eyes, and Auston would be putty in his hands.

 

It’s what he was spending his afternoon doing, researching dogs and breeders and shelters. It was a lot more than he thought it was going to be, but that was okay. More than worth it.

 

His phone buzzed and he almost ignored it. It was probably just another awed “John Tavares is a Leaf” text from Auston. He had been getting them all summer and honestly it was almost getting old. At the last minute however he looked at his phone to find Daddy’s number, not Auston’s.

 

That was a little odd.

 

“Hey Daddy.” Mitch answered, hoping that his shock show through too much. “What’s up?”

 

“I have a question. Or rather we have a question. This is Tyler Seguin.”

 

“Sup.”

 

“Hi.” Mitch had met Seguin once or twice when they’d played the Stars, but not much more. They were both part of that weird inner group in the league that dated other players. There might have been a group chat. It might have been Marchy’s fault. Mitch had never expected being a player in the National Hockey League to be this weird. “Wait, you guys are all at Biosteel aren't you?”

 

“Yes we are.” Daddy assured him. “So Stromer and McDavid.”

 

“Oh god, are they at it again?”

 

“So it is a thing!” Seguin shouted while Daddy whooped.

 

“Yeah.” Mitchy chuckled. “They’ve been going round and round for years. Like since before juniors. They just won’t fess up to it enough to get past first base.”

 

“First bass here meaning more than just awkward flirting?” Seguin asked.

 

“Exactly. I tried anytime we played the Otters to get them together, but they’re both stupid and stubborn and I finally gave up.”

 

There was a speculative hum over the phone and honestly Mitch just didn’t want to know.

 

“But you wouldn’t be adverse to us trying?” Daddy clarified.

 

“Sure go for it.” Mitchy shrugged. “It might at least stop the pinning texts.

 

“Or they get worse. Long distance sucks. Trust me.”

 

Mitch shuddered. He didn’t even want to think of it. “Hey, Seguin, do you know any good dog breeders in Toronto?”

 

“Do I?” It wasn’t hard to hear the excitement in his voice. “Send me your email and I’ll get you hooked up.”

 

“Done and just be careful with Dylan and Connor okay?”

 

“Trust us.” He could practically hear the smile in Tyler’s voice. “I’m a matchmaker.”

  
**Tyler Seguin**

 

“You are not a matchmaker.” Jamie groaned, the grainy webcam unable to hid the unembarrassed amusement on his face.

 

“I’m totally a matchmaker.”

 

“Do I need to remind you about what happened with Klinger and Esa?”

 

“Yeah, they’re stupid happy. I’m a matchmaker.”

 

“You’re a meddler.”

 

“Matchmaker sounds nicer.” Tyler pouted into the camera.

 

“Ugh.” Jamie groaned, but even he couldn’t hide the amused and knowing smile. “Where’s Daddy? He’s supposed to stop you from stuff like this.”

 

Tyler made a blowing noise just to further annoy Jamie. “Please, he’s in it with me. You wanna stop me you should come to camp with me next year.”

 

“Nope.” Jamie popped the “p” sound and Tyler beamed. He really loved that dork.

 

“Jamie!” A voice Tyler slightly recognized called from somewhere off screen. “Let’s goooo.”

 

“Tyson back from Sweden?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You guys are going to hit up a Dairy Queen aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe.” It wasn’t often that Tyler could get that full flush that turned Jamie’s ears pink anymore so he really appreciated it now. “Shut up.”

 

“It’s fine. It’s fine. Just think of me here all alone, working hard, without you.”

 

“It’s getting a little thick now, Tyler.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Jamie smiled, unbearably sweet, damn if it still didn’t make Tyler’s heart miss a beat. “Don’t get in too much trouble.”

 

“You know me. I always find somewhere to land.”

 

Tyler grinned. This was gonna be fun.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Dylan Strome**

 

“Come on in. Mi Casa is su casa.”

 

Tyler Seguin’s house was not what Dylan expected. It was big without being huge or overbearing. Surprisingly cozy and sweet and littered with dog toys. It wasn’t the frat boy pad he’s been expecting anymore than it was completely adult either. 

 

“Spare bedroom is upstairs. Beer is in the fridge. Netflix is hooked up like everywhere.” Tyler gestured to the enormous tv. “You wanna meet the boys?”

 

“Yeah. Great. Actually I’m supposed to snap them to Mitchy.”

 

“Marner?” Tyler asked for clarification.

 

“Yeah.” Dylan nodded. “He loves dogs. Makes me send him any that I happen to meet.”

 

Tyler chuckled. “I make Jamie do the same sometimes.”

 

“Yeah, so you’re both weird.”

 

Tyler laughed and it was nice to know that he saw the humour it. 

 

Tyler’s dogs where something else. The oldest Marshall and Cash, where mostly well behaved if a little enthusiastic. It became quickly evident however that Gerry had been a little spoiled. Even with the jumping and climbing and licking Dylan was able to get some good pictures. 

 

He wasn’t really surprised when he got a snap back of Auston with a tiny, big eyed puppy in his large arms. 

 

“Motch says thank you?” Dylan held out the picture to Tyler a little confused. 

 

Tyler however got really excited. “They got in touch with the breeder then. Ask his its name.”

 

“How did you get hooked up with Mitchy?” Dylan asked, while snapping back. 

 

“Daddy. Apparently they were looking for a breeder. I didn’t get any of the boys in Toronto. Marshall I got in Boston, Jamie got me Cash, and Gerry I found in Texas, but I know enough people that I could hook them up.”

 

“Mitch says he’s name is Leo. They can’t take him home yet apparently.”

 

“Nah, too little.” 

 

“So, Merks and the others will kill me if I don’t ask, Daddy?”

 

Seguin grinned. “What about him?”

 

“I mean, the nickname?”

 

“I don’t know man. He wouldn’t tell anyone in Dallas. I’m not even sure Jordie knows and those two are like this you know.” Tyler crosses his fingers to show close the are. Dylan has never met the older Benn brother, or the younger for that matter, but he’s heard Daddy talk about him a lot. He’d never been told explicitly that they were together, but it was a smart guess. “I did ask Thornton once. All he did was laugh.”

 

“That’s just all the answer you need isn’t it?” 

 

“Something like that yeah.” Tyler snickered and fell backwards on to his coach. Gerry jumped up on top of him like an overgrown puppy. Tyler indulged him with pets and kisses before pushing him off. Gerry ran off with a toy and Tyler turned back to Dylan. “So since you asked about one of my friends, it's only fair I ask about one of yours.”

 

“Okay.” Dylan says slowly. 

 

“Connor McDavid.”

 

“I don’t know how to avoid his one timer if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

“Nah, that’s Klinger’s job. Not mine.” It’s not remotely true. Tyler is a two way forward these days. He was kinda responsible. “How long have you guys been friends?”

 

“I don’t know?” Dylan shrugged, a little confused. “Like forever. We came up in the same system. And not just us. There were a bunch of us.”

 

Tyler hummed thoughtful and Dylan moved to his frankly absurd blu ray collection. Didn’t he know this was all available digitally these days? Whatever. 

 

“Still, it's not like you guys get see each other all that much. What with you in Phenix and him in Edmonton.”

 

Dylan shrugged. “There’s still the summer. And I did get to go to Edmonton once last year. Saw him and my brother. And there’s always texting and snapping.”

 

After that Tyler switched topics and they spent the next hour talking about the weirdest things they’d seen teammates do on the ice. Dylan didn’t think of it again.

 

   *  * *

 

There was something to be said for a hard workout. Yeah, his limbs felt like wet noodles and he might never be able to fill his lungs again, but there was the upside. Being able to play better for one. Watching Connor lift his own weight for another. It wasn’t like he was unaware of Connor’s strength. They had lived out of each other's pockets before after all. But this was something else. All strong limbs, bulging muscles, and his determined eyes. There was straining there but also raw, unbridled power. 

 

Dylan had to look away quickly before he gave himself away. 

 

On the not so great side, Dylan was now passed out on the mat, not quite able to move, and every muscle in his body aching. 

 

“Got too soft over the summer, Dyls.” Connor snickered, at least on his feet. 

 

“Fuck you.” Dylan groaned, cracking a smile. 

 

“Come on, let's go.” Connor offered his hand, waiting. 

 

Dylan groaned one last time, just for extra measure, before grabbing Connor’s hand and letting himself get pulled to his feet. 

 

“Don’t worry.” Connor grins and Dylan feels it down in his toes. This bubbly, airy feeling that Dylan should probably get a better handle on. It seemed like he used too. “The 

fun part is next.”

 

The fun part it turned out was a fresh, clean slate of ice without a mark or scratch in it. Dylan wasn’t so jaded yet that professional ice quality was lost on him. There was something to be said for being on of the first ones to break that clean sheet. 

 

Doing drills, even some that might be newer than others, is still second nature. It feels good to be back, solid in his skates, even though he and Connor where on seperate teams. It was still fun in a way hockey hadn’t been in a while. Not that he had lost how much he loved this stupid sport but it had been work. He didn’t like thinking it was just Connor making him feel this way, but there may have been more truth to that than he liked. 

 

He was on the side of ice taking a momentary break when Daddy approached. There was something going on, Daddy was grinning too much, and Dylan was going to ignore it. Daddy and Tyler had been acting weird all day and he was hoping ignoring them was the answer. 

 

It wasn’t. 

 

“Ssooo.” Daddy draws slowly. “Tyler and I have stuff to do tonight. Hope you don’t mind me borrowing your friend.”

 

“It's fine.” Dylan shrugged, wondering what Tyler and Daddy had planned but not daring to ask. “I’ll just hang with the dogs I guess.”

 

“I bet Tyler wouldn’t mind if you had a friend or something over.” Daddy nudged his shoulder. “You don’t have to be lonely or anything.”

 

Dylan narrowed his eyes but got distracted when he was pulled back out onto the ice. He’d almost forgotten the conversation when Connor asked about it when they’re packing up their gear. 

 

“Daddy and Tyler are weird.”

 

“Maybe Dallas does that too you.”

 

Dylan snorts and is reminded of something of Daddy. “You wanna come over tonight? Tyler has a pretty good movie collection. We could order pizza.”

 

“Little of the diet plan isn’t it?” 

 

Dylan rolled his eyes. Leave it to Connor. “You wanna come over or not?”

 

“Sure. Be there in about an hour?”

 

Dylan agreed. At the very least it would be a fun evening. 


End file.
